


Breakfast With Coffee

by snailreaderinserts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailreaderinserts/pseuds/snailreaderinserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly and fluffy short story where the reader and their favourite character want to have a cat... and not only a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast With Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> (F/C) - your favourite character's name, (Y/N) - your name.
> 
> Gender neutral F/C and reader.

You were filled with joy. Life was good and everything was going well. Your job, your social life, your friends. Your relationship with (F/C). Everything was going well and every bit of effort you put into things paid off.

"Why are you smiling, sweetheart?"

You looked up from your laptop at (F/C) who sat across from you at the table. You both sat early in the morning at the cafe near your house, having a quick breakfast with coffee. It became your usual routine before parting – each going to their job.

"No reason really." You grinned, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"No reason, huh?" (F/C) raised an eyebrow in amusement.

You looked up at your partner again, grinning widely. Then you turned your laptop towards (F/C) with a picture that a friend had sent to you. (F/C) frowned a little as they tried to see what was on the screen. It was a cat sprawled on the bed in an odd position, lying on its back almost like a human.

(F/C) chuckled. "This is funny." They shook their head with a smile. "Cats can be so silly sometimes."

"Indeed." You sighed as you turned your laptop back to you. "I like cats."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." You glanced at (F/C) and saw a sparkle in their eyes. "Oh yes, I'm aware that you adore them. I promise to you someday we'll adopt one."

"How soon?"

" _Someday_ ," you added stress in your words. You both were too busy with work now and you felt like getting a cat wasn't a good idea right after moving into new house. (F/C) knew that too so they nodded.

"I'll be waiting, then." The other sipped their coffee and winced as it'd gone lukewarm. Then a thought came to their mind and they smiled at you. "We'd make a beautiful couple. With a beautiful house and a cat." They paused. "And maybe children someday."

You merely nodded, putting away your laptop, mumbling something inaudible in response. (F/C), however, saw that blush that crept onto their lover's face. They smiled to themselves and decided not to say anything as not to embarrass you any further.

When you left the cafe you still walked together for a while, close, holding hands. And when it was time to part, you shared a very quick kiss.

You hated getting up early but it had its perks too. At least at this time of day there still weren't many people outside and it was easier to persuade (F/C) to hold hands and share a goodbye kiss.

And now you were the one who watched the other turn away with a blush. You smiled and decided not to say anything as not to embarrass (F/C) any further as well.

"See you later, dear," you said gently.

"Yes." (F/C) fiddled with their sleeve somewhat nervously. They returned the smile, though, apparently quite happy with the gestures of affection. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

Then you went separate ways, each of you rushing to your own jobs.


End file.
